The world of darkness
by MyHeartIsObsidian
Summary: Follow a young man’s journey into the dark world of vampires, werewolves and zealous organisations where he as a newly turned vampire, fight for his survival in the world of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...it is posted in the Hellsing directory but has minor lore from Vampire the masquerade and several other vampire myths. Also, this is written in alternate universe were some things are altered.  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Vampire** **the masquerade is ****owned by ****Mark Rein·Hagen and**** Hellsing are owned ****by Kouta Hirano. I claim no ownership to either. I**** own my own character Jonathan though.**

**

* * *

  
**

_At a small street in London, 11.59 P.M._

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The neon lights of nearby taverns highlight her mahogany-colored hair, which spills down her lean, pale shoulders and the naked part of her back, almost touching her cute little behind, which wears the trademark swag of females, further enchanting the feelings that stir inside the young man.

She is dressed in a black, sleeveless, form-fitting dress that reaches down past her knees, but has slits on either side up to her hips to improve mobility. The plunging V of the neckline reveals an excessive amount of flesh and cleavage.

The young man has a lean, athletic build and is dressed in a crimson shirt and black cargo pants. He's not to bad looking, either. His hair juts out around his narrow, oval face in long messy spikes of dark brown mixed with tufts of blond. His lips are thin, his mouth straight, but it seems to want always to twist up in a crooked smirk. This is a face that certainly knows how to charm a person, when it wants to.

His eyebrows are darker than the haphazard spikes on his head. They are thick, masculine eyebrows perched over a pair of blue eyes. His eyes carry just the slightest hint of gray and have a certain glow, as if on fire.

She turns her head and gives him a warm look. Her dark eyes are brown pools filled with passion. He gives her his crooked smile and scurries to keep up with her. She continues to walk at a gracious, dance-like pace down the street, and suddenly stops to a halt outside a scruffy-looking house.

The man stands still when he nears her, and as she turns around to face him, his blue gray eyes sparkle with interest. "Why don't you come with me upstairs?" she ask him with a seductive purr at the last word.

Unable to resist, the man answers huskily, "with pleasure…"

With a sensuous smile, the sultry woman before him opens the door and leads him up to her apartment. As they enter her room, the man immediately hugs her and whispers in her ear, "What is your name?"

She turns around and gives him a deep look and softly answers, "Selene."

Selene moves her face closer to his, her lips slightly apart, and they embrace in a passionate kiss. He begins to pull at the hem of her dress, and she willingly lets him drag it off her smooth, pale skin, revealing a marvelous set of breasts of at least c-cup held firmly in place by a black bra. Selene unbuttons his shirt and revels in the sight of the finely sculpted muscles of his chest and abs.

They walk over to the bed, still kissing intensely; the man gently pushes her down on the bed, and as they lie entwined in each other, she hoarsely whispers in his ear, "I want to show you something…" Her mouth inches closer to his neck, and her teeth graze the sensitive skin. He freezes in shock as her teeth **sink** **deep** into his **neck. **As his vision darkens, he feels a twinge of pleasure before he blacks out…

* * *

**To everyone who has read this: Thanks! And to those that gives a review: Thanks a lot!**

**Next up: The young man is in for a big surprise as the ****mysterious lady introduces him to the afterlife: The dark and ********unforgiving**** world of vampires****...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I am really slow… however anyone who is interested in this feeble attempt to entertain is welcome to read :D**

**Chapter 2**

He awoke with a throbbing headache that made him wish for the dreamless sleep he just awoke from. However, fate had different plans for this poor soul.

"Ah! So you are finally awake." A smooth and feminine voice spoke. The awakened in question arose to sitting on the large bed and saw a pale woman sitting in a brown armchair at his left side.

"I feel like shit…" he grumbled as he turned his legs over the bed and held his dizzy head to keep the nausea at bay.

"Well… the feeling will subside in time, but for now you will, as you put it, feel like shit…"

He turned his head to look at her. The woman known as Selene sat in a rugged armchair, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face, this oval, pale face with those dark eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. "What's with the serious look? Has it anything to do with yesterday?" he spoke out with his smooth voice.

"Yes, your new condition gives me some serious responsibility…"

His eyes widened slightly, clear confusion on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

It took a while before Selene said anything. "Like teaching you how to not reveal what you are and what you will be able to do." She had very sincere look and didn't flinch when his piercing eyes bored into hers.

"You know, you are really strange…" he said.

"Then you should meet a Malkavian!" Selene burst out in a fit of laughter.

He perched his eyebrows in an annoyed expression. "What's so funny? And who are you really!"

The strange woman locked eyes with him and rose from the armchair. "I am called Selene…" She began to walk towards him. "And from now on, you will have to obey me. If you want to live…"

"Hey! What are you talking about?" This woman truly had a very special presence; it felt almost as if he could touch it.

"This is an example of what you will be able to do in due time… my childe"

"Your what? Hey listen lady!" she interrupted him with a stingy "Selene!"

"Alright, Selene. What are you talking about? First, you speak about my "special condition" then you begin to call me child. What is all this about!" His expression had turned into an irritated scowl and his intense eyes were blazing.

Selene stood still. Like a statue of stone she just stood there. A minute or so passed and Selene let go of a tired sigh as she slumped into the armchair again. The young man still stood up, a questioning look at his sharp face.

"Jonathan… I have turned you into a vampire, a creature of the night. As for "childe", it is what vampires call our newest vampires."

The man called Jonathan felt flabbergasted. "How did you know my name?"

Now, it was Selene's turn to feel astounded. "It surprises you that I know your name? That I say that you have become a vampire doesn´t surprise you at all?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever… Vampires and all that stuff… even in a shitty world like this, is it unlikely." He said with sarcasm in his voice. "Maybe you are the one that is a bit strange?" He added and tilted his head in a questioning manner.

Selene sighed and with an exaggerated expression she curtly said:

"Fine… we do this the hard way then." She rose from the chair and began to walk towards the door with quick but elegant steps.

"Hey! Where are you going? Did I piss you of or something" Jonathan said with slight irritation.

Selene turned her head around with lighting speed and in a commanding voice said:

"Follow me… and try to keep up will you. You are just a newborn, a newly turned vampire and are almost as helpless as a human."

Jonathan's right eyebrow shot up and the right side of his mouth turned into a crooked smile.

"Here we go again… Vampires…" He shook his head and scurried to keep up with her fast pace. They walked the same way from where they came, but as they came outside, Selene turned left instead, towards a dark alley.

"Selene! Is it really smart to go in there? You know, it is not exactly gentlemen which walk inside dark alleys in the middle of the night…"

"Well… Isn´t that sweet of you!" Selene said with honey dripping from her voice. "But I am quite capable of handling myself. Don´t be so slow would you please?"

Jonathan was actually beginning to slip behind… _Damn she´s fast!_ He thought. Then suddenly, she stopped in front of a weird looking house, a nightclub more exactly.

"And here… is our destination." She spoke out softly. It had a large, glowing sign that said: _The Asylum_. Some sort of techno music was flooding out from the building.

"Riiight…" Jonathan mused. "_The Asylum_… shit. I knew you were strange!"

Selene glared at him and went in. As she opened the door, the music came against him as a wall, the beat pumping through his body. With a frown did he follow Selene. Once inside, a mass of people was dancing in the middle of the room, lights enhancing the whole room with a hypnotizing mix of colours.

"Never been to a club before?" Selene said. A teasing smile on her beautiful face that made her eyes sparkle. _No wonder why I fell to this woman… she is completely irresistible!_ Jonathan felt as if he were in a different world. The lights, this strange music and this beautiful woman beside him… it all felt unreal.

"Well lookie here! Selene has found herself a little duckling." Jonathan turned his head to see that the cheerful voice belonged to a woman who was coming down some stairs.

"Jeanette." Selene coolly replied. "She is a Malkavian." She whispered in Jonathan's ear.

"Huh! What?" Jonathan blurted out as he was too distracted by everything around him.

The enticing woman known as Jeanette came against them. She had long blonde hair put up in two pigtails and her clothing consisted of black boots with high heels, a grey and black checkered miniskirt, and a blood red bra under a white blouse that was unbuttoned… thus showing a great amount of cleavage. Most peculiar however, was the fact that she had one blue and one green eye, both underlined by a thick layer of eye shadow…

"What do we have here…? A lost little duckling, under the wings of the Raven hmm?" Jeanette purred, her way of walking suggested that she was used to get her will through.

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at her and mused _Malkavian… she must be completely stoned! _Jeanette, now mere feet away from Jonathan stuck her face very close to his!

"Mmmh!" she purred like an overly satisfied cat and Jonathan jerked back by reflex. At this did Jeanette look slightly hurt but Selene broke in:

"Oh! For the love of sweet Satan! Stop your lousy charade or I will make you regret the day that you were born." Those last words oozed with malice and Jonathan felt himself a bit worked up because of this hostile aura that seemed to emanate from Selene.

"Uhm… no need to fight ladies." He meekly said, desperately trying to get somewhere with all this. With one last scorching glare at Jeanette did the furious Selene stomp past her and Jonathan with no better idea, kept up with her.

Jonathan followed her and finally came into a small room with red walls, red floor AND red furniture.

"Hey! Red is my favorite color" uttered Jonathan. Selene looked at him with a tired look which made Jonathan worried; worried that it would bode ill for him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really… I just hate to have to talk to that _woman_ back there! However, my real problem lies with the responsibility of having a Childe."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "So you are going to babysit me now or what?"

"It is not about belittling you! It is both our skins that will get in trouble for this… creating a Childe without the allowance of the Camarilla is a crime punished with death! And the Camarilla is a sort of vampire-mafia"

"Oh…" was the only word Jonathan could muster.

"Exactly! We need to meet up with an old friend of mine, he's a bit rough on the edges but he's a nice guy." She replied, with a wink.

"Oh, really…" was Jonathans uninterested answer, as he was completely off in different thoughts about why the room was all red.

"You're probably wondering why the room is all red, am I right?"

"Umm… yeah." He said with a twisted grin on his lips, which made Selene shudder inside.

_Why does that smile knock me off my feet EVERY goddamn time… no wonder why I couldn't help myself to have a bite of this guy… _

Selene felt distraught. Instead of a simple and nice tumble in the hay with this cheeky little bastard did she now have a newborn vampire cheeky little bastard, which she would have to teach up so he would not fall in the hands of the Sabbat. She could _**feel**_ that this guy had great potential as a vampire!


End file.
